


Focus On Me

by Wolburge



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolburge/pseuds/Wolburge
Summary: Sometime after the events of X-Men Apocalypse - Jean and Scott have been dancing around their emotions for a while, but when Jean becomes suddenly overwhelmed Scott is the only person who can help her. *Smut*





	Focus On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything about these two and they are definitely one of my favorite couples of all time. Yeah, not entirely healthy for each other consistently throughout the comics BUT THEY SHARE A TELEPATHIC BOND WHAT IS MORE HOT THAN THAT. I hope y'all enjoy.

_Scott? Scott can you hear me? Please. Please._

     “Jean?” Scott said as he walked down the hallway. “Jean!” He shouted again, but nobody else was there. He felt his heart sink. That was her, it had to be her, but this didn’t sound like the Jean he knew. She was pleading, begging. 

     He heard a scream in his head, and started running down the hallway, zig zagging out of students walking through the school.

     “Summers no running in the hallway! Summers!” Somebody shouted. 

     Scott kept running, her voice getting louder and louder in his head until he burst through her door and found her in the corner of her room. She was on the floor, her knees brought up to her head, her hands covering her eyes and her hair draped over her face.

    “Scott. Scott help. Scott please.” She moaned.

    “Jean.” He rushed to her, falling to his knees in front of her. “Jean look at me.” He pushed her hair out of her face. He gently held her hands and pulled them away from her eyes that were red and puffy.

     “It’s too loud. I-I-I can’t shut them out. I-I can’t-”

     “Jean shhh. Shhh listen to me. Focus on me. Focus on my voice.”

     Her eyes shut and opened tensely, trying to blink out whatever pain she was experiencing. She leaned into him, her arms enwrapping him in an embrace, her chin fitting into the crook of his neck.

     “S-Scott”

     “Shhh. Jeanie Shhh. I’m right here. Just focus on me.” His hand made small circles around her back. “Focus on my voice, my thoughts. Focus on me.” He gently pulled himself back so she was in front of him. He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Focus on me.”

     Her breathing began to even. She closed her eyes, focusing. Scott placed a kiss on her eyelids, her nose, and then lingered as his lips fell over hers. He felt her breath against his lips, and his jaw trembled.

     “Focus on me.” He leaned into her, his lips gently brushing against hers. 

     “Scott.” His name almost a whisper as it tumbled from her lips. He froze, waiting for her response, slowly, she leaned back into him. He pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss. 

     He broke away from her. Her eyes fluttered open.

     “Scott,” She said, reaching for his hand.

     “I just didn’t-I didn’t want to take advantage of you.” A silence sat in the air as they looked at each other. To be honest, he wanted to kiss her everywhere, down her jaw to her shoulders. He would gingerly lift her shirt and let his lips touch uncharted territory, but not like this. Not when she was having one of her telepathy attacks.

     “Scott, I can hear what you’re thinking.” 

     He felt the heat rush to his cheeks in response to her. He began to pick himself up to leave the room, she looked much better. 

     “Scott.” She grabbed his hand as he turned away. She stood up to look at him. He didn’t know what to do, what did she want him to do? If she was reading his thoughts she must know how confused he was. Her hand began to reach up to his face, he closed his eyes ready for her gentle touch. 

    He felt his glasses begin to be lifted from his face. “Jean!” His hands snapped up to her wrists and his eyes slammed shut. 

     “I never get to see your face.”

     “Jean.” But his rejections didn’t seem to matter to her as he felt a weight lifted off of his face. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly and he locked his eyes shut. “Jean, please.” Her hand cupped his left cheek and he felt his body soften into her touch, but then he tensed himself again, locking his jaw.

     “Thank you,” She whispered, “For hearing me. I couldn’t have gotten through that without you.” Her lips pressed into his. He wanted to lean into them, but as soon as he felt his eyes begin to soften, he pushed himself away. 

     “Jean my glasses, please.”

     “Scott I’m not gonna let you lose contr-”

     “Please, Jean. Please, just give me my glasses.” Scott felt the familiar weight reappear on his nose, and he let out a breath of relief. He opened his eyes, looking at her through his ruby tinted glasses. He felt his words stick at the back of his throat, but he already knew from her expression that she knew what he wanted to say.

     “I just, I wanted to see you-” She was cut off as his lips collided with hers. He was urgent now, his hand reaching up to the back of her head trying to bring her closer to him. _Focus on me Jean. If you can hear me, focus on me._

_I never stopped Scott._  

     Her voice washed him with a sense of comfort. His tongue flicked out, trying to taste every inch of her. He broke their kiss but his lips continued down her jaw. He began fast, but as he reached her neck he slowed his pace, leaving long sensual kisses down to her collar bone. He felt her hands ball into his shirt as her legs back up toward her bed.

     “Jean,” Scott began. She took the brief pause to lift her shirt off of her. His eyes danced over her figure as he looked and realized her body was one that was sculpted in resemblance to a Goddess. “Jean.”

     She paused, her mouth slightly ajar. Her eyes flicked up to him and then to the ground, but his couldn’t leave her figure. His eyes slowly returned to her face, and she looked up at him shyly. 

_Do you really think I’m that beautiful?_

     “Jean.” He stepped toward her. “You’re gorgeous.” She stepped toward him, her hands reaching beneath his shirt, sliding up to his chest. They were cold, sending small shivers through his body as they made small circles on his chest. She pushed her hands up, bringing the shirt up with them. Scott lifted his arms as she pulled it off of him. 

     “Jean I don’t want to do something-”

     “You’re my best friend.” _I love you._

_I’ve loved you since the first day I walked into this school._ His eyes snapped away from her. He knew she had heard that. Why did he have to think _that_? Why?

     “Scott,” She said, pulling his face back to face hers. Both of her hands cupped his cheeks, they were trembling slightly. “I love you. Scott, I love you.”

     His lips captured hers, and he pushed both of them back onto the bed, falling onto the mattress. His hands reached behind her back, fumbling with her bra, his hands trembling slightly. She picked herself up, and reached to feel his hands, guiding them to the clasps until he successfully disconnected them. Gingerly, he pushed the bra to the side of them, gazing down at her now exposed breasts.

     He leaned down, taking one into his mouth, sending a shiver through her body. She gasped and moaned his name. He brought his other hand to her free breast, kneading it. He felt her hands tussling his hair, her fingers scratching against his scalp as he licked and nipped at her skin.

     His lips continued their conquest as her trailed down her stomach, leaving sloppy wet kisses and trailing his tongue as he went further and further down her body. He unbuckled her belt, and struggled to pull her shorts off her. Her hands came in assistance, struggling to pull them off herself. When they finally fell to her ankles, Scott returned to her face, hovering slightly over her body. He felt her kick the shorts off and the slight clang of the belt as it hit the ground. The two smiled, a slight chuckle escaping their lips. Her hair was wild, draped over her pillow and her bare skin. He placed a kiss on her lips, and she pulled him in closer to her.

     Scott felt the tightness in his pants as he fell onto her body and groaned. Her hands relieved him of this pressure, fumbling to unbuckle his pants and shoving his jeans off of him. Her hands reached into his boxers and he felt their coolness wrap around his now throbbing member. 

     “Jean!” She reached up to his shocked face, stealing a kiss from him with a wicked smile. Telepathically, she pushed his boxers off, throwing them to the floor next to them. His eyes widened at her in response.

     “Why haven’t we done that this entire time?” He asked. The two of them started laughing. She lifted her hand as if she was going to do the same for the last article of clothing between the two of them but he shook his head at her. “I want to do this one.” He lowered himself to her legs, slightly opening them up to himself. He started at her knees, kissing up her thighs. He felt her body shivering in pleasure from his touch.

_Scott, Oh Scott,_ he heard in his head. He smiled as he continued to place kisses upward. _You weren’t supposed to hear that._

     He looked back up at her, her cheeks flushed but her eyes filled with lust. _That’s okay Jean, I liked it._ She rolled her eyes at him, but he could see the blush leaving her face. He looked down at her black panties, his heart racing. His hands reached up and gently pulled them down to her ankles where she kicked them away. 

     He hovered there for a minute, his heart racing as he stared at her womanhood. He could see how wet she had become with their teasing. _Scott?_

_Do you trust me?_

_Yes._

     He lowered his lips to her clit, his tongue swirling around it. He could feel Jean’s entire body go tense with pleasure, her hands balling into fists and her hips slowly bucking into him. He flicked his tongue inside her, tasting the sweetness that was Jean Grey. She gasped out his name. He continued, his tongue sliding in and out, her hips pulsing to his rhythm. He could hear her breathing heavily.

_Scott._ His eyes snapped up at the sound of her voice pleading again. “I need you.”

     He became aware of how much he needed her too, the fire in his core desperate for actual contact. He worked his way back up to her, pushing the few stray hairs away from her face. He looked into her eyes, asking for her permission before continuing. She nodded her head at him. 

     Slowly, he lowered himself into her. He felt her tense slightly beneath him. He captured her lips with his, trying to convey his compassion. Slowly, he thrusted in and out. Her hands reached for his face, and he concentrated on her, waiting for the slight wincing and tensing to cease before he picked up his pace.

     “Scott, it’s okay.”

     “Are you sure?”

     “I want you.”

     He burrowed his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her collar bone and shoulder as he picked up his pace. Her hands raked at his back. He pushed, faster and faster, her hips meeting his in rhythm. He felt the pressure in his core about to burst.

     “Jean I-I’m almost-”

     “Me too.” 

     He slowed his pace, taking long, deep strokes into her. 

     “Scott!” She gasped. Her body trembling as her orgasm sent waves through her body. Her inner walls trembled and shook and he felt them expand and contract around himself. Her telepathy reached to him in that moment, and as he experienced her wave of pleasure he felt himself explode inside of her, releasing him of all his tension. Slowly, he rode the waves of their pleasure, and separated the two of them, collapsing next to her. 

     The two lay next to each other, breathing heavily, feeling each others pleasure as it continued to send shivers up and down their bodies. Scott wrapped himself around her, pressing their foreheads together. _I wish I could see his eyes._ Scott tensed at the intruding thought. _Oh no- I didn’t._

     “Scott I didn’t mean to-”

     “Shh,” He whispered, reaching up for his glasses. He kept his eyes closed as he gently lifted them from his face. Her hand cupped around his cheek, he felt her snuggle closer to him.

     “I told you there wasn’t much up in that brain of yours the first time I met you,” She said. He cracked a smile as he recalled the memory. “I knew-I knew I cared about you in that moment, because I was wrong. I saw your fear, and that you had something that you couldn’t control. I saw you and I knew you would understand me.”

     “I was scared, and I kind of acted like an ass.” Scott laughed at himself. “But I couldn’t see you, but you got into my head. And I was so confused, but you-your voice was the most comforting thing I had heard since all of that had started to happen.” He felt her hands as they helped push the glasses back onto his face.

     “You were the first friend I made here,” She said.

     “Jean Grey, I-I-” She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

     “I know.” She said.

      The two laid like that for a while, falling asleep in each others arms, their dreams weaving in and out of each others. 

 


End file.
